User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! RE: Archive :Basically? Just make a page: User:RoyboyX/Archive 1 and move all the headings you want, to it. Then of course add a box like mine at the top of your talk page. Go ahead and cannibalize mine if you'd like, I don't mind. Just change the box color, and rename the links to (1, 2, 3, etc.). Roy the Ripper (not to be confused with the Ripper) So I hear you're a sprite ripper? I got a job for you. I need you to rip the Super Metroid Hyper Beam. Full rip. Then I want you to animate it together and put it on the Hyper Beam page, like the other animated rips on the Beam pages. Thanks. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would, but I don't really want to play through the whole game just to rip something I'll only have for just a bit. Unless I use Game Genies, but then again, I can't input them. I also don't know how to animate sprites. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Ok... I'm... I'm sorry. Uh... ok. 00:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying I want you to do it but I wished there were more 3D Metroid Sprites... TantrumDog 04:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Avenger Hey, I think Ex can add a chapter today :D So that means we can do the new chapters I had in mind. :) That's all I had to say... huh, this is strange for me... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: About the side menu... You can go ahead and edit the menu. Follow the pattern and I'm sure you'll get it. In any case, if you want me to do it, you'll need to be more detailed, i.e., tell me where each one should point. As for the Boss Battle Royale, is there really a need to put it on the Main Page? It seems that the messages I send out using AWB are effective enough. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Archive You might want to think about archiving your talk pages when they get about this big. Also could you help me with the rest of these unpatrolled edits on the log? Been busy adding a lot of stuff. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) One little tip. We, or... I'', find it nice to leave the original Wikitroid Welcome, at the top of your talk page after you archive. I just think it makes things a little homier... [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 15:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. You've got to welcome all of the new users when you're on. I still need some help with this patrol log, too. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RTE On the ULT 27 or whatever (don't remember the name), you edited out the thing and said "whos using the rte" or something along the lines of that. I just have to say that I don't know what an rte is or what the thing does (oher than that it provides a space). Since you removed the , I can only assume that the "rte" you were referring to was that, so I suppose it may be important to say that I believe TantrumDog had placed it in there. Yashichi 19:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :The RTE stands for rich text editor. That crap is created from it. It is supposed to be a very easy to use editor, but it makes that crap which screws the code up or something. Do you use it? Look for it in your preferences. It's not your fault, but please don't use it. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't use it. The person who edited the article before me (TantrumDog) may have, though. I'll make sure to remove those things when I see them from now on, though. Yashichi 21:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Roy [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I keep forgetting to add categories. I guess I forget when I'm trying to write a good article, because I'm focusing more on content or something. I'll try my best to remember to add them. Yashichi 22:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The War on Enemy Names I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've done to eliminate ULFs and create pages for missing enemies. I'd been waiting with some of my information for a while now just because I didn't feel like one translator should decide so much about a game's enemies. However, I now think it is important to at least propose some solution to these omissions. Just don't be surprised if other name proposals or evidence come up from other people. If other translations are needed I'm willing to help, though I'm really still a beginner in Japanese. Wish I could do more, but college eats my time so much I can't do much editing. Zeruel21 01:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. And don't worry about it. Edit when you can. I might need you to help with the Zero Mission creature list, but I'm going to do some other things before I start that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice pic Nice image of Samus' gunship from MPH you put iin the article... Did you take it yourself or from a website? 'Cos it has VERY GOOD quality. TantrumDog 03:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I got it with this crappy emulator called Desmume. Lags too much. It has a lag counter, and it practically skyrocketed! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Nice 3D pic of Roy! Hmm... But why's the yellow still yellow? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) That's the render of the Fusion Suit trophy from Brawl. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) re: Hey Whew, glad to be back! I haven't been on because of school. I'm usually not on during schooldays and this week was finals, so I had to study on the weekends. Yes, I am addicted to Hunters and ZM (mainly ZM) as well as Facebook. Now I need to catch up with what's been going on. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Some new ideas We could do an article on Mario Vs. Wario, if you are up for writing a brief summary. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6q0tbyQpUEU&feature=player_embedded# Can't seem to find the full scans anymore. Anyway, another idea that I had was doing music articles for those that are named. This would include songs named in MPC, MPT, Brawl, etc. They could have a Youtube vid of the song embedded (or multiple if the song has been recurring) and include a history of the song, for those that have appeared in multiple games. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... nice idea (the music). However, I'm thinking that we should just have one page for the Soundtrack Gallery, list how much each song costs (I know the prices in the NPC version of Prime, and in Trilogy and original Corruption, but I don't know about the NPC MP2. I will contact Capoland of YouTube fame to find out. About the Mario vs Wario thing, yeah we could have one. But we could also have the doll pic in the C&C list page, in a gallery that I will churn up when I have completed other tasks. Such as Alimbic Cluster navigation. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 03:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) MP2 Really? Great, I haven't played MP2 in a month and I still haven't fought Alpha Splinter! Ah well, I'll get started on Torvus. Sorry about keeping you waiting, but school is keeping me away from this. 15:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, before you make pages you need to make sure that it isn't used in other places. Some rooms have the same name, like the Temple Access. Go to Template:Light MP2 rooms so you can see what they're like. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 15:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Quick question. Why did you erase that message on Path of Roots: data missing? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :PS: What is it for the Wii? ::In the Wii version its in Underground Tunnel. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yameba talk I recently undid your edit on Talk:Yameba. My reasoning is this: people should see the processes that it went through to be renamed. I realize that I should have undid it instead of rollbacking it, but, well,...I didn't. I am going to archive it in a sec. BTW, I am not assuming bad faith, I just want to put an explanation for my actions. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but I ''did mention that the talk page would be cleared. Go ahead and archive it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You did? Hm. Oh well. What's done is done. BTW, the Archive is done to. I'm not sure on my job of it. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Door template Did you want it having all Metroid games, or just the Primes? [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just the Primes, because the 2-D doors are already covered in them. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Covered in where? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::(The template, duh. I hate when I do that!) Gotcha, one template coming your way. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hah, that's another thing we have in common. We're both out of it sometimes. I'm sorry, I can't help but laugh. *covers mouth to attempt to stop giggle*. You might compare this to Tom Nook when he starts to laugh over how much money you give him (GC version). Oh well. Sorry if I offend you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :No offense taken. We all make our mistakes, might as well laugh at them! XD ::I got your template made and ready to go. Oh, about your Hunters objects scans, check this out: Category:Metroid Prime Hunters Objects :::Blast, forgot to sign! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, put it on the door page, and I'll handle the rest. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Prime Hunters HARD? What? How's MPH hard? Well for a beginner yes but after a while you might find the controls fluid and well, just slightly wrist-hurting. And besides, what controls do you use? If stylus, I agreee - HORRIBLE. Dual mode is gr8 though. Sensitivity 15 FTW. Anyway Slench isn't really that hard. His weapons do little damage, compared to a certain pillar of annoyance I know... Plus, you just shoot the tentacles and the rest you can decide when he comes out of his shell. TantrumDog 04:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I use stylus mode right because I'm right handed. And I won't be playing Hunters for a bit, because I have some other things to do on here. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) re: Lore Thanks, I never knew that. Good job on Torvus, now we got to finish Agon and Sanctuary, as well as most of Dark Aether. :) Well, gotta edit some more with my newly found knowledge. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :PS: I probably won't be on tomorrow because I have to work on Science Fair project that is due Monday. >:( RE: A question He informally resigned his adminship, now that he's a Wikia Helper. He still has his rights because no one (aside from Wikia Staff) can remove the bureaucrat flag, not even other bureaucrats (bureaucrats can promote people to bureaucrat, but can't demote bureaucrats). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sprites? I see you've made yourself real busy here, but I'm just curious if you have ripped any sprites lately? Oh and I totally forgot to congratulate you for becoming an admin, so... CONGRATULATIONS! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 07:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I see. I haven't had too much time for spriting myself (been working on Star Fox Wiki :P), but I'm planning to upload my Omega Fusion suit sheet to the Fan Mission sometime soon. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 16:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Pages When deleting pages, remember to first decide whether the page would be better off as a redirect. In the case of Meta Kraid, a redirect is preferable to a delete, since the information was merged to Kraid and readers should be directed there. Generally, redirection is preferable to deletion. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry. I don't know how to merge pages without the system telling me there is already a page with that name. If you tell me, I shall take care to do this from now on. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I always just do a "Hard" Merge. That's just me. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Blocking... As per your recent block of user Lucas96; as a first offense, threatening an indefinite block is certainly not necessary. Blocks are never meant to jump from 1 week to indefinite. They build into a sort of "stack". Increasing which each additional block (1st offense = 1 week, 2nd offense = 2 weeks, etc.) At a certain point, yes, I would agree that an indefinite block is sometimes necessary. But as I said, at the moment, it isn't. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 07:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... you left a block message on their userpage, but didn't actually block them? You still kinda have to block them, the message is just a templated notice for notifying the user that they have been blocked. Otherwise, it sorta does nothing... (you did read the Administrator's Quick Start Guide I took the trouble to leave on your talk page when I promoted you to admin, ''right?). Also, as for the block options, you should never block the user from sending email unless they are a known spammer, which this guy wasn't (just a vandal). The normal options for blocks (which applied in this case) are as follows: *For registered users: **Prevent account creation (to prevent them from simply creating a new account to evade the block) **Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from (self-explanatory, should always be used with some rare technical exceptions; see wikipedia:WP:AUTOBLOCK) **Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked (Again, should always be selected unless the user is a spammer or abuses the right to edit their own talk page while blocked. This should be allowed so that the blocked user can contest their block) *For anonymous users: **Block anonymous users only (Generally, when blocking an IP, you should check this option so as to prevent blocking good users who share the dynamic IP range; however, if the edits are really serious, you can uncheck this option to perform what's roughly equivalent to a reverse autoblock) **Prevent account creation (See above) **Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked (See above) As for the block times, one week is standard for vandalism, and two weeks is allowed for a first-offense if it's rather severe vandalism. Piratehunter got the stacking principle right, except that anonymous users should never be blocked for more than one year at a time. Registered users can be blocked indefinitely. Also, there are certain things that result in an immediate indefinite block regardless of the number of offenses, such as offensive usernames and proven sockpuppeting, especially to evade a previous block/ban. Also, when using the block template, you don't need the , those are just used to denote parameters (i.e., you don't (and shouldn't) put <1 week>, but should instead simply put 1 week). Pester me if you need help, be it on wiki or by email or any of the IM services I use (outlined in the email I sent you when you became an admin). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :What he said. :) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) WHAT? :I'm positive they have log entries for MP2!I own both of those games, and I remember scanning the blast sheild in both those games, and receiving a log entry in at least MP2 (I think MP told you what it was, and hinted on how to destroy it, but maybe not an entry). I will double check!--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 09:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) HoW By the way, that History of Wikitroid page was pretty funny. :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's true though! There are evils lurking through Wikitroid that must be slaughtered! Many are dead, but more exist. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sig Sure thing. Is the admin badge all you'd like? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 00:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Done. Note: Tell me if you'd like that the badge to be a link to the Administrators page. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) It's fine how it is. Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Talk Can you and I talk a bit in private? Admin business. Can you get on IRC? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, one sec. -RoyboyX Edit: I can't figure out how to contact you on the IRC, so I will have to do it via this talk or your talk. Can't seem to figure it out. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 01:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You were on just a second ago? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was. But I didn't know what I was supposed to do to talk to you. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 01:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hah, OK try it one more time. Just once you get into IRC make sure you're on the #Wikia-Metroid tab and just type, whatever, in the narrow box at the bottom, to let me know you're on. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :IRC please, just if you get the chance. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 22:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) TD's Request A while back TerrorDactyl asked me to make him an image to his specifications, and, well... his color specs just look rather... flashy, to the extreme. I'll email you the pic, tell me what you think. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Do I even have email enabled? I don't know where to find it in my prefs. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 03:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just so you have your email saved in "My Profile". [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Bah. I'll just post it then delete it. I just think the coloring looks... awful... I'll wait till you post again, then delete it. Don't want to clog the archives. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 03:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome. Did you make it yourself, or just recolor it? [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 04:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) There's no way I would go to the trouble of making an image from scratch, for a simple occasion like this I mean, haha. XD. Oh and Dekutulla, I imagine you've checked out my Capter II already? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That's very awesome. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It really kinda goes wth his signature perfectly, doesn't it? Hah. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC)